Bracatus
by citraa
Summary: Kelima klan terkuat itu berhasil membuat Phenomhere. Phenomhere adalah senjata yang dapat menghancurkan galaksi dengan mudah. Ternyata monster ular dari Neptunus menginginkan senjata itu/itulah yang membuat kelima klan itu meninggalkan Mars dan pindah ke planet lain/"Kau harus ke bumi"/ bagaimanakah apabila ada benih-benih cinta antara alien dan bracatus bumi?


Percayakah kalian diluar kehidupan kalian ada kehidupan lain? Percaya tidak percaya sepertinya kalian harus dipaksa untuk percaya. Memang ada kehidupan lain diluar planet bumi kita. Apa terkesan mengarang? Percayalah. Saat planet mereka diserang, mereka akan pindah ke bumi dan ikut tinggal ditengah-tengah kalian. Bagaimana jika ada benih-benih cinta antara kalian dan mereka?

**DUAR**! **DUAR**!

_**"Manum**_ _**super**_ _**arma**_ _**tua!**_ (Serahkan senjata kalian!)"

_**"Quid**_ _**vis?**_ (Mau apa kau?)"

_**"Destruentes Martem**_ (Menghancurkan Mars)."

_**"Non**_ _**permitto**_ (Tidak akan aku biarkan!)"

_**"GLOMERAMEN**_ _**API!**_ (BOLA API!)"

_**"Hmmm**_ _**Vis**_ _**glacies? **_(Hmmm kau mau es?)"

"**KYAAAAAAAA**!"

_**"DAAAAD!**_ _**Dominos**_ _**extenuantibus**_ (AYAAH! _Dominosku_ menipis)."

_**"COPULATOR**_ _**PRAESTIGIAE!**_ (PENGIKAT BAYANGAN!)"

_**"TOXICUS**_ _**GAS!**_ (GAS BERACUN!)"

_**"PLUVIA**_ _**API**_ (API NAGA!)"

"**KYAAAAAAAA**!"

"**SHIKAMARU**! **SASUKE**!"

_**"GIGAS**_ _**CONTRA!**_ (TANGAN RAKSASA!)"

_**"CAENUM**_ _**ACEABULIS!**_ (LUMPUR PENGHISAP!)"

"**KYAAAAA**!"

"**CHOUZA**!"

_**"AKAMARU!**_ _**VOS**_ _**GIGIENTA**_ (AKAMARU! GIGITAN ELEKTRIK!)"

_**"INUZUKA?**_ _**HMM**_ _**IUCUNDUS**_. _**QUID**_ _**SI**_ _**EGO**_ _**DEMITTO**_ _**IMBRIUM?**_ (INUZUKA? HMMM MENARIK. BAGAIMANA JIKA AKU TURUNKAN HUJAN BADAI?"

"**KYAAAAAAA**!"

_**"Shikaku**_, _**Chouza**_, _**Inuzuka**_, _**habemus**_ _**ut**_ _**abiret**_ _**a**_ _**Mars**_ _**nunc!**_ (Shikaku, Chouza, Inuzuka, kita harus pergi dari Mars sekarang!)"

_**"Telum**_ _**habemus**_ _**monstrum**_ _**manus**_ (Senjata kita sudah ditangan monster itu)."

_**"Etiam**_. _**Afferte**_ _**potum. **_(Ya. Bawalah minuman ini)."

_**"Charta? **_(Kertas itu?)"

_**"Fugaku**_ _**repono**_ (Fugaku yang menyimpannya)."

_**"Annon? Fugaku?**_ _**Ubi**_ _**est**_ _**ille**_? (Eh? Fugaku? Dimana dia?)"

_**"Eurace**_ _**me**_ _**quaeras**_ _**ire**_ (Kalian pergilah ke _eurace_. Biar aku yang mencarinya)."

"**Minato**."

_**"Kushina**_ _**cito**_ _**ad**_ _**eurace**_ _**peius**_ '_**exciperent**_ (Kushina, cepat ke _eurace_ aku akan menyusul)."

_**"HAHA**_ _**MORTE**_ _**AD**_ _**ES**_ _**TU!**_ (HAHA! MATILAH KALIAN!)"

.

.

.

.

**Naruto** **©Masashi** **Kishimoto**

**Bracatus©** **Akane** **Ichithara**

(**Inspired** **by** **I** **am** **Number** **Four** **Film)**

**Uchiha** **Itachi** x **Temari**

**slight**: **Uchiha** **Sasuke** **x** **Temari**, **Uchiha** **Sasuke** **x** **Haruno** **Sakura** , **Nara** **Shikamaru** **x** **Temari**.

**Rate**: **T**

**Fantasy**,**Romance**.

**AU**, **Typo**(s) **bahasa** **latin**, **abal**-**abal**. **OOC**.

**Happy** **Reading**!

.

.

.

.

"_**MORTE**_ _**AD**_ _**ES**_ _**TU!**_ (MATILAH KALIAN!)"

**DUAR**!

Terdengar ledakan dari sebuah alat kecil berbentuk tabung. Walaupun alat itu kecil―hanya sekecil korek api, jangan sekali-sekali meremehkan kekuatannya serta akibat yang ditimbulkannya.

_"__**Uchiha**_ _**Mansio?**_ _**Ego**_ _**confringam**_ _**mox―Bene**_, _**ego**_ _**coniecto**_ _**non**_ _**opus,quid**_ _**si**_ _**ego**_ _**utor**_ _**pro**_ _**mea**_ _**explosivae**_ _**tela**_ _**lab**_ _**ad**_ _**me**_ _**pertinet?**_ _**necesse**_ _**est**_ _**et**_ _**fuisse**_ _**prodigiosus!**_ (Uchiha Mansion? Akan aku hancurkan sebentar lagi setelah aku temukan kertas itu― Ehm, kurasa tidak perlu, bagaimana kalau aku gunakan untuk laboratorium pembuatan senjata ledak milik ku? Pasti menakjubkan!)" Pria tua berwajah pucat― dengan ular dilehernya, masih sibuk menghancurkan bangunan yang berada disitu. Dia hanya perlu menunjuk bangunan itu dengan tabung bom miliknya maka bangunan itu akan hancur seketika.

**"****HAHAHAHAHA!"** tawa pria itu diiringi jeritan dan tangisan dari korban-korban yang berjatuhan diantara reruntuhan bangunan.

_**"Non**_ _**potui**_ _**uti**_ _**robur**_ _**meum, fortitudo**_ _**mea**_ _**absorbentis**_ _**fistulam**_ _**dinamos,Dad**_.(Aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku, monster itu menyerap _dinamos_ milikku, Ayah)" ujar lelaki muda bermata merah dengan dua garis lurus didekat hidungnya. Matanya semerah darah menyiratkan kebingungan yang mendalam. Saat ini dia bersama keluarganya sedang bersembunyi dibalik reruntuhan bangunan. Mereka telah bertarung habis-habisan, namun mereka kalah telak dari pria yang membawa ular itu karena pria itu menguasai bola api yang merupakan kelemahan mereka.

_**"Nunc**_ _**enim,**_ _**non**_ _**possumus**_ _**pugnare**_ _**eam,**_ _**Itachi.**_ _**Sumus**_ _**de**_ _**potentia**_. (Untuk saat ini, kita tidak bisa melawannya, Itachi. Tenaga kita sudah habis)." Pria yang dipanggil ayah mengeluarkan argumennya sambil mendengus frustasi.

_**"Ut**_ _**pro**_ _**nobis**_ _**bestia**_ _**serpens?**_ (Berarti kita harus menyerah dengan monster ular itu?)" Lelaki muda berwajah mirip dengan Itachi, mengeluarkan argumennya sambil bersiap-siap mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

_**"Liberum**_ _**Sasuke,**_ _**dinamos**_ _**vestrum**_ _**non**_ _**vult**_ _**operari**_ _**faciem**_ _**monstrum.**_ _**Dinamos**_ _**weve**_ _**attenuetur**_ (Percuma Sasuke, dinamos milikmu tidak akan berfungsi menghadapi monster itu beserta antek-anteknya. _Dinamos_ kita sudah menipis)." Wanita yang sepertinya ibu kedua anak tadi menahan Sasuke untuk tidak keluar dari persembunyian mereka.

"**Sst** **Fugaku**!" Dengan langkah mengendap pria berambut kuning mendatangi mereka. _"__**Hoc**_ _**monstrum**_ _**voluit,**_ _**ut**_ _**ne**_ _**moriamur**_ _**nos**_ (Monster itu menginginkan tempat ini, kita harus pergi atau kau akan mati)," ujar pria berambut kuning kepada keluarga mereka.

_**"Sed**_ _**Minato,**_ _**ubi**_ _**nos**_ _**erit**_ _**habitas?**_ (Tapi Minato, dimana kita akan tinggal?)"

_**"Genere**_ _**cum**_ _**Inuzuka**_ _**clan**_ _**movebitur**_ _**ad**_ _**Mercurium**_ _**quia**_ _**putamus**_ _**deceatque**_ _**nobis,**_ _**sicut**_ _**calor**_ _**qui**_ (Keluargaku bersama klan Inuzuka akan pindah ke Merkurius karena kami rasa itu sesuai dengan kami yang menyukai panas)."

_**"Quid**_ _**alia**_ _**cognationes**_ _**Bracatus?**_ (Bagaimana dengan _Bracatus_ dari klan yang lain?)" tanya Fugaku sambil menatap Minato tajam.

"_**Ego**_ _**coniecto**_ _**altera**_ _**cognationes**_ _**iam**_ _**discesserunt**_ (Kurasa klan yang lain sudah berangkat)."

"_**Dampnas!**_ _**Relictis**_ _**nobis**_ (Sialan! Kalian meninggalkan kami)." Fugaku mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Minato. Bagaimana nasib keluarganya selanjutnya? Apa mereka harus terjebak di planet Mars yang nyaris hancur ini?

"_**Querere**_ _**vos**_ _**cur**_ _**seorsum**_ _**a**_ _**nostris**_ (Salahkan diri kalian mengapa kalian harus terpisah dari kami)." Minato hanya bisa menatap sedikit sebal kepada temannya ini. Sementara, Sasuke, Itachi, dan Mikoto―ibu dari Sasuke dan Itachi hanya menatap heran kearah dua orang pria yang sedang bertengkar itu.

"_**H**__**ah.**_ _**Nunquam**_ _**mentem.**_ _**Sic**_ _**habemus**_ _**facere?**_ _**Unde**_ _**motus**_ _**nescimus**_ (Hah. Sudahlah. Jadi kami harus bagaimana? Kami tidak tahu harus pindah kemana)."

"_**Hmm,**_ _**Uchiha**_ _**clan**_ _**infirmitatef**_ _**ere**_ _**similis**_ _**Nara**_ _**suas.**_ _**Non**_ _**vos**_ _**guys**_ _**non**_ _**statim**_ _**patebit**_ _**apricum**_ _**ignis**_ _**iudicium?**_ _**Priusquam**_ _**ex**_ _**dixisset**_ _**Shikaku**_ _**vellet**_ _**ire**_- ( Hmm, kelemahan klan Uchiha sepertinya hampir mirip dengan klan Nara. Kalian tidak boleh terkena sinar matahari langsung dan tidak boleh terkena api kan? Sebelum Shikaku pergi dia sempat mengatakan dia pindah akan ke―)." Minato terlihat berfikir, sepertinya dia lupa nama planet yang akan ditinggali Fugaku dan keluarganya, "_**Ah**_ _**memini,**_ _**inquam**_ _**fuerat**_ _**tibi**_ -_**Bumi**_- _**soles**_ _**locus**_ _**Bumi.**_ _**Cum**_ _**nullus**_ _**obnoxius**_ _**raro**_ (Ah ya, aku ingat―Bumi―kau harus ke Bumi. Karena disana ada tempat yang jarang terkena sinar matahari)."

"_**Gratias**_ _**Minato.**_ _**Ego**_ _**commotus**_(Terimakasih Minato. Aku terharu)."

"_**Ego**_ _**sentire**_ _**potest, Fugaku.**_ _**Ego**_ _**spiritus**_ _**sicut**_. _**Ipsa―**_ _**Bracatus**_ _**suus**_ _**dormientes**_ _**iuxta**_ _**me**_ _**socius**_ _**cervicalia―illa**_ _**potest**_ _**sentire**_ _**cor**_ _**meum**_, _**obdormivit**_ _**ad**_ _**suum**_ _**verberauerunt**_ _**sub**_ _**tegumenta**_ _**ac―Bracatus**_ _**March,**_ _**vtinam**_ _**utinam**_ _**mihi**_ _**in**_ _**illo**_ _**loco**_ _**Torum**_ _**hunc**_ _**ipsum**_ _**quem**_ _**maxime**_ _**servare**_, _**vtrum**_ _**teneat**_ _**tibi**_ _**quando**_ _**clamabo**_ (Berlebihan sekali kau Fugaku. Baiklah perlu kau ingat. Mereka― _Bracatus_ yang berada di planet lain memiliki bahasa yang berbeda dengan kita― kebiasaan yang berbeda, mungkin saja rupa dan tubuh yang berbeda dari _kita―Bracatus_ Mars, mungkin saja mereka memiliki kekuatan yang lebih dari kita, jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh, atau mereka akan menendangmu keluar dari planet mereka)." Minato terus berbicara tanpa jeda. Sementara Fugaku masih terus merenungi kata-kata yang disampaikan Minato.

"_**Callida**_ (Baiklah)," jawab Fugaku singkat.

**DUARRRRRR**!

"_**FORIS**_ _**VOS**_ _**POSTULO**_ _**ME**_ _**UCHIHA**_ _**CLAN**_ _**OCULIS**_ _**VESTRIS!**_ (KELUARLAH KALIAN KLAN UCHIHA AKU MEMBUTUHKAN MATA KALIAN!)" suara menggema monster ular itu terdengar mendekati tempat persembunyian mereka.

"_**Sidera**_ _**innitetur**_ _**descendit.**_ _**Ad―osculandum**_ _**te. Et―ego**_ _**mentiri**_ _**evigilabo**_ _**et**_ _**te**_ _**requiret**_ _**Bracatus**_ _**Bumi.**_ _**Et―ego**_ _**caerulea**_ _**vertunt**_ _**lucem**_ _**nocte**_ _**vigilabo**_ _**ego**_ _**ipse**_ _**noxius**_ _**omnis**_ _**erit**_ _**sine**_ _**te**_ _**non**_ _**me**_ _**grave**_ _**dose**_ _**Xeone**_. _**Valete**_ _**Fugaku**_ (Kita harus segera pergi. Ini―kau minum ramuan _Alesta_ agar kau mengerti bahasa _Bracatus_ Bumi. Karena kudengar bahasa mereka berbeda dari semua _Bracatus_ planet di tata surya. Ini ramuan _Alegro―_ agar tubuhmu mirip dengan mereka, dan yang terakhir _Amene_ agar kau bisa bernafas seandainya disana tidak terdapat Xeon. Selamat tinggal Fugaku)." Minato berpelukan dengan Fugaku kemudian menghilang. "_**Sed**_ _**madefactus,**_ _**Erucae―**_ _**Uchiha**_ _**clan**_ _**crepusculum**_ _**peius**_ _**Bumi**_, _**sedere**_ _**in**_ _**porticu**_ _**antica**_ _**tota**_ _**nocte**_ _**Uchiha**_ _**Mansion**_ _**castula**_ _**velut**_. _**deliberabundus!**_ _**In**_ _**quia**_ _**cum**_ _**cogito**_ _**vos**_ _**non**_ _**sentio**_ _**ita**_ _**solus**_ (Aku lupa, _Erucae__―_ klan Uchiha sudah aku lengkapi dengan peta bumi, aku pindahkan tadi dari Uchiha Mansion ke ruang bawah tanah rumahku. Cepatlah! Sebelum monster itu menghancurkan _Erucae_ milikmu dan tolong jaga kertas itu)." Minato muncul kembali tiba-tiba kemudian menghilang.

"_**Gratias**_ _**ago**_ _**Minato.**_ _**Debeo**_ (Terimakasih Minato. Aku berhutang budi kepadamu)."

Klan Uchiha segera terbang menuju kediaman klan Namikaze. Sungguh, terbang diantara reruntuhkan bangunan sangat sulit. Belum lagi efek api yang mengenai langsung tubuh mereka membuat tubuh mereka memerah―semerah darah.

_Bracatus_ adalah sebutan makhluk Mars untuk makhluk hidup seperti mereka. Mereka memiliki telinga lebar seperti kurcaci, memiliki tinggi 2 meter, bertubuh biru pekat berambut kepang kuda, serta memiliki tanda huruf M di kening mereka. Di planet Mars yang sangat berkabut inilah terdapat lima klan _Bracatus_ yang sangat hebat dari sekian banyak _Bracatus_ yang ada. Mereka memiliki kekuatan yang disebut _dominos_. _Dominos_ dari masing-masing klan berbeda. Contohnya saja, klan Uchiha mereka memiliki _dominos_ dibagian mata mereka. Hal itulah yang membuat mata mereka semerah darah saat menyerang musuh. Masing-masing anggota klan memiliki _dominos_ yang berbeda-beda. Fugaku memiliki _dominos_ membaca pikiran,mengeluarkan angin puyuh dari tangannya serta mengendalikan cuaca. Mikoto dapat mengendalikan musuh lewat sentuhan. Sasuke memiliki kecepatan diatas rata-rata makhluk Mars yang lain serta dapat mengeluarkan bola gas beracun dari mulutnya, dan terakhir Itachi dapat membaca peristiwa yang akan terjadi, memiliki kemampuan menghilang, menerbangkan benda serta memperbanyak benda secara cepat. Kemampuan lain yang dimiliki Itachi adalah menghipnotis lawan dan menyiksanya hanya lewat tatapan matanya yang semerah darah itu. Mata semerah darah klan Uchiha diberi nama _lacrimae_. Namun kelemahan klan ini adalah terdapat pada api dan sinar matahari. Karena itulah klan ini tidak pernah keluar dari mansion milik mereka saat matahari mendekati planet mereka. Mereka akan terbakar apabila terlalu lama terkena sinar matahari dan api.

Klan kedua adalah klan Namikaze. Minato sebagai pemimpinnya. Minato memiliki _dominos_ bola api dan menghilang secara cepat. Kushina―istri Minato, dapat mengeluarkan rantai api dari tubuhnya. Naruto―anak tunggal Minato dan Kushina, memiliki _dominos_ yang bisa merubah tubuhnya menjadi serigala dengan api menutupi tubuhnya. Kelemahan klan ini adalah es. Mereka bisa berubah menjadi debu apabila terkena es.

Klan ketiga adalah klan Nara. Shikaku sebagai pemimpinnya. Shikaku memiliki _dominos_ menggandakan dirinya serta mempunyai radar pencari yang cepat. Yoshino―istri Shikaku dapat menjerat musuh dengan pedang bayangan yang tersembunyi dimulutnya. Shikamaru―anak mereka bisa mengendalikan bayangan dan memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata. Kelemahan klan ini adalah panas dan sinar matahari sama seperti klan Uchiha.

Klan keempat adalah klan Akimichi. Chouza sebagai pemimpin klan ini. Klan ini memiliki kemampuan menjadi raksasa dan menggilas musuh dengan mudah menggunakan tubuhnya. Kelemahan klan ini adalah lumpur.

Klan kelima dan yang terakhir dari klan hebat di Mars adalah klan Inuzuka. Mereka memiliki sahabat― anjing _gothicar―_ anjing rekayasa DNA yang memiliki kepintaran super. Anjing itu menambah kekuatan mereka. Kelemahan mereka adalah hujan dan es.

Kelima klan ini telah membuat suatu senjata bernama _Phenomhere_ yang dapat menghancurkan seisi galaksi. Benda itu sengaja dibikin oleh pemimpin kelima klan untuk melindungi Mars. Benda itu berbentuk tabung kecil memiliki kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat. Namun sayang, senjata mereka sangat dikagumi oleh monster ular bernama Orochimaru― _Bracatus_ dari Neptunus. Orochimaru memang berniat menguasai galaksi dan membuat semua _Bracatus_ tunduk dihadapannya. Orochimaru mengirim mata-mata untuk menyelidiki kelemahan kelima klan itu selama ratusan tahun. Setelah mengetahui kelemahan masing-masing klan, dia dengan mudahnya mengambil senjata yang disimpan di Uchiha Mansion dan memporakporandakan Mars, kecuali Uchiha Mansion―laboratorium tempat disimpannya kertas yang berisi cara membuat senjata itu. Senjata itu juga tidak bisa berfungsi apabila berlainan planet dengan kertas tersebut. Orochimaru memiliki kemampuan menyerap _Dominos_, hal itu menyebabkan kelima klan itu mau tidak mau harus meninggalkan Mars yang sudah setengah hancur dan pindah ke planet lain guna menyelamatkan galaksi.

Setelah tiba di _E__rucae_ ― roket ciptaan klan Uchiha yang didesain tahan terhadap api dan dengan kecepatan super. Fugaku dan keluarganya segera menuju ke Bumi.

Seperti yang tertera dilayar pemograman _e__rucae_ waktu menuju kebumi sekitar 1 hari jika menggunakan _erucae _normal, tapi menggunakan _erucae _klan Uchiha mungkin hanya beberapa jam, jadi masih ada waktu untuk menghubungi Shikaku.

"_**Dad**_ _**sunt**_, _**quid**_ _**vos**_ _**tenentes**_ _**quod**_ _**charta?**_ (Ayah, apa kau pegang kertas itu?)" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap bintang-bintang.

"_**Scilicet**_ _**ne**_ _**pater**_ (Tentu saja, ayah tidak mungkin meninggalkannya)."

"_**Tibi**_ _**bonus**_ (Baguslah)." ujar Sasuke singkat.

"**Fugaku**...**Fugaku**..."

Terdengar suara dari layar pemograman _er__ucae_ . Membuat perhatian keluarga itu tertuju kearah layar. Kemudian munculah, seorang pria yang memiliki goresan pada wajahnya dilayar.

"_**Shikaku!**_ _**ubi**_ _**es?**_ (Shikaku! Dimana kau?)" tanya Fugaku tanpa basa-basi.

"_**Im**_ '_**fere**_ _**tempore**_ _**Bumi**_ (Aku hampir tiba di Bumi)." jawab Shikaku sambil tersenyum.

"_**Ubi**_ _**estis**_ _**cicapitatus?**_ (Kemana tujuanmu?)"

"_**Ego**_ _**cicapitatus**_ _**Bumi**_ _**regione**_, _**quæ**_ _**vocatur**_ _**Iaponia**_, _**et**_ _**aream**_ _**vocavit**_ _**Konoha**_. _**Konoha**_ _**habet**_ _**excelsum**_ _**rainfall.**_ _**Ah**_ _**cacas**_, _**Ive**_ '_**intravit**_ _**Bumi**_ _**atmosphaera―**_ (Aku menuju negara di Bumi yang bernama Jepang, dan daerah bernama Konoha. Konoha memiliki curah hujan yang tinggi. Ah, sial. Aku sudah memasuki atmosfer bumi―)"

Ucapan Shikaku terhenti dan Shikaku menghilang dari layar. Sepertinya dia kehilangan sinyal di _erucae_ miliknya. Fugaku kemudian menatap peta besar yang terbentang dilayar pemograman di _erucae_ miliknya.

"_**Sasuke**_, _**Itachi**_, _**Mikoto**_ _**auxilium**_ _**me**_ _**invenient**_ _**me**_ _**regione**_, _**quæ**_ _**vocatur**_ _**Japan**_ _**et**_ _**in**_ _**regione**_ _**nomine**_ _**Konoha**_ (Sasuke, Itachi, Mikoto bantu aku mencari negara bernama Jepang dan daerah bernama Konoha)."

"Ya!" teriak ketiga orang itu singkat. Mereka kemudian mencari dan berbagi tugas.

"_**Foundte**_ _**itui!**_ _**In**_ _**hoc!**_ _**Herema!**_ (Ketemu! Ini! Disini!)" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk layar , sebuah daerah kecil yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal mereka.

"_**Bene**_, _**i**__**tendimus**_ _**ad**_ _**Konoha!**_ (Baiklah. Kita menuju ke Konoha!)"

Fugaku menekan sebuah tombol dan _erucae _miliknya melaju dengan kecepatan super menuju ke Bumi.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya aku menuju ke daerah impianku. Konoha. Aku datang!" Gadis bersurai pirang itu tersenyum gembira. Saat ini dia sedang berada di pesawat yang akan membawanya pergi dari daerah Sunagakure―kota kelahirannya yang gersang menuju ke Konoha. Kota yang dingin dan indah. Gadis itu sedang membayangkan hari-harinya yang indah sebagai siswa baru di salah satu SMA bergengsi di Konoha.

Setelah tiba di Konoha, dia segera menaiki bis menuju kerumah yang sudah disiapkan sang ayah untuk ditinggali.

"Ah. Ayah ini terlalu berlebihan." Desah gadis itu sambil meletakan barang-barangnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur.

Kring...Kring...

"Halo Ayah. Temari baru saja sampai." jawabnya kepada penelpon yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayahnya.

"Bagaimana kau suka Konoha?" tanya ayahnya dari telepon.

"Sangat suka ayah. Terimakasih."

"Baiklah. Beristirahatlah."

Ayahnya memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Gadis itu kemudian menata barang-barangnya. Karena terlalu lelah gadis itu kemudian terlelap tidur.

Gadis itu bangun dari tidurnya dan menyadari langit telah gelap.

"Ah sebaiknya aku membeli beberapa bahan makanan dan peralatan sekolah," ucapnya kemudian bersiap-siap pergi.

.

.

.

"_**Ego**_ _**ne**_ _**brevi**_ _**tempore**_ _**evenit**_ _**Bumi**_ (Aku tak menyangka, ternyata waktu untuk ke Bumi sangat singkat)." Keluarga _Bracatus_ Mars itu keluar dari _erucae_ miliknya dan melangkahkan kakinya dihutan―tempat mereka berhenti sekarang.

"_**N**_-_**N**_-_**Non**_ _**potui**_ _**spiramus**_ (A-a-a-ku tidak bisa nafas)."

"_**E**_-_**E**_-_**Ego**_ _**quoque**_ (A-a-a-aku juga)," ujar Mikoto itu sambil memegang lehernya.

Dengan tangan gemetar Fugaku menggambil minuman yang diberikan Minato kepada mereka sebelum pergi.

Secepat kilat, mereka meminum minuman itu. Akhirnya, mereka sudah bisa bernafas normal.

"_**Gas**_ _**quod**_ _**hic?**_ (Gas apa yang berada disini?)" ujar Itachi sambil mendesah kesakitan setelah nyaris mati akibat tidak bisa bernafas.

"_**Itachi**_,_**auxiliatus**_ _**eam**_ _**amittere**_ _**erucae**_ (Itachi, tolong hilangkan _erucae__―nya_)." Itachi hanya mengangguk, dan dalam sekejab _erucae_ mereka menghilang. Fugaku kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari hutan itu, dan tampaklah dihadapan mereka pemukiman penduduk dan bangunan yang menjulang tinggi.

"_**Hac**_ _**residentia**_ _**Bracatus**_ _**Bumi?**_ _**Mirum**_ (Ini tempat tinggal _Bracatus_ Bumi? Aneh sekali)." Sasuke sibuk memperhatikan keadaan disekitarnya. Hijau. Itulah kesan yang dia dapat, dan dingin. Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya kearah bracatus berambut kuning yang sedang tersenyum sendiri sambil menenteng sesuatu.

"_**Eam**_ _**Bracatus**_ _**Bumi**_ _**mulierem?**_ _**Caeruleo**_ _**sunt**_ _**nobiscum.**_ _**Suus**_ '_**pulchra.**_ (Itu _Bracatus_ wanita Bumi? Mereka tidak berwarna biru seperti kita. Indah sekali)." Pandangan mereka tertuju kearah _Bracatus_ itu. Sementara _Bracatus_ yang merasa diperhatikan dari samping, menoleh kearah mereka. Alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat makhluk setinggi 2 meter bermata merah dan berwarna biru sedang menatapnya.

"KYAAAAA HANTUUUUUUUU!" teriak gadis itu sambil berlari menjauhi mereka.

"_**Nescio**_ _**quid**_ _**diceret**_ (Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya)." Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya.

"_**Quid**_ _**Bracatus**_ _**metus**_ _**sui?**_ (Apa _Bracatus_ wanita itu takut?" ujar Sasuke heran.

"_**Nimirum.**_ _**Expectamus**_ _**differunt**_ _**cum**_ _**eo.**_ _**Nos**_ _**caeruleae**_ _**sunt**_ _**dum**_ _**flavente**_, _**pulchra**_, _**et**_ _**brevissimus**_. (Tentu saja. Lihat saja kita berbeda dengan dia. Kita berwarna biru sementara dia kuning, indah dan sangat pendek)." Mikoto menatap keluarganya yang sedang berpikir.

"_**Ego**_ _**assentior**_ _**cum**_ _**ea**_ (Aku sependapat dengan ibu)." Ucapan Itachi diiringi anggukan dari keluarganya.

"_**Gosh!**_ _**Oblitus**_ _**sum**_. _**Bibit**_ _**mutante**_ _**forma**_ _**Minato**_ (Astaga! aku lupa. Minuman perubah bentuk dari Minato)." Fugaku mengeluarkan sebuah minuman dari sakunya. Kemudian mereka meminumnya dan perubahan langsung terjadi pada mereka. Tubuh mereka yang biru berubah menjadi putih pucat seolah-olah tidak memiliki darah. Warna mata mereka onyx. Tanda M dikepala mereka serta baju baja mereka tetap tidak hilang.

.

.

.

"Astaga! Apa itu? Apakah aku sedang berhalusinasi? Mereka tinggi, berwarna biru. Hih menyeramkan! Aku sampai merinding."

Temari melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke rumah kecilnya. Dia habis membeli beberapa bahan makanan dan peralatan sekolahnya sekalian berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Konoha seorang diri tapi diperjalanan pulang dia melihat makhluk biru memperhatikannya. Sangat menyeramkan.

Besok adalah hari pertama dia masuk sekolah. Dia membuang ingatan tentang makhluk tadi dan mencoba untuk tidur lagi.

,

,

.

"_**Mikoto.**_ _**Me**_ _**corpus**_ _**est**_ _**album**_ _**nunc**_ _**curto**_ (Mikoto, kita pendek, dan tubuh kita berwarna putih sekarang)," ujar Fugaku sambil mengelus tangannya tidak percaya.

"_**Weve**_ _**videtur,**_ _**sicut**_ _**Bracatus**_ _**Bumi?**_ (Apa kita sudah terlihat seperti _**Bracatus**_ _**Bumi?**_" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap tubuhnya aneh, karena dia yang paling pendek diantara keluarganya.

"_**Se**__**Sasuke **_(Benar__Sasuke)." Mikoto tersenyum menatap ke arah puteranya.

Keluarga itu melangkahkan kaki mereka mengelilingi permukiman itu. Permukiman yang sepi.

"_**Dad**_ _**vultus**_ _**amo**_ _**debemus**_ _**domi**_ (Ayah, sepertinya kita harus mempunyai rumah yang baru)."

"_**Tute**_ _**ius**_ _**Sasuke**_. _**Hmm**_ _**sed**_ _**ego**_ _**non**_ _**inveni**_ _**selebrum**_ _**plantis**_ _**quae**_ _**utimur**_ _**facere**_ _**sede**_ _**locatos**_ (Kau benar Sasuke. Hmm, tapi aku tidak ada tanaman selebrum yang biasa kita gunakan untuk membuat rumah disini)."

"_**Scio**_ (Aku tahu)." Itachi kemudian menjentikan jarinya kearah sebuah rumah, kemudian menjentikan sekali lagi kearah tanah kosong, dan rumah tadi menjadi dua. Itulah kehebatan Itachi dalam memperbanyak benda. Untunglah rumah-rumah disini bentuknya sama sehingga _bracatus _yang lain tidak curiga.

Mereka semua masuk kerumah baru mereka dan mendapati banyak sekali benda aneh yang terdapat disana.

"_**Quid**_ _**est**_ _**hoc**_ _**arca**_ _**archa?**_ (Kotak apa ini?)" ujar Itachi kemudian menekan tombol yang terdapat di benda itu. Tak lama kemudian muncul _Bracatus_ bumi yang sedang membacakan sesuatu dilayar.

"_**Erat**_ _**adhæsit**_ _**in**_ _**ea**_. _**Bumi**_ _**terrificoque**_ _**Bracatus**_ _**potest**_ _**illaqueanda**_ _**persona**_, _**domum**_ _**etiam**_ _**non**_ _**est**_ _**erucae**_ _**sed**_ _**cur**_ _**ostentatione**_ _**est**_ _**muneris**_ _**hic**_ (Dia terjebak di benda itu? Hebat sekali Bracatus bumi bisa menjebak seseorang masuk ke dalam kotak ini, rumah ini bukan juga _erucae_ tapi mengapa layar ini bisa berfungsi disini)." Komentar Fugaku sambil memperhatikan benda itu, sementara yang lain sibuk memainkan benda-benda yang menurut mereka aneh.

Kemudian dari kotak itu muncul wajah wanita yang menangis karena rumahnya tergenang air.

"_**Bracatus**_ _**miseret**_ _**eam**_. _**Vult**_ _**exire?**_ (Kasihan sekali _Bracatus_ wanita itu. Apa dia ingin keluar?)" Sasuke mendekati layar itu, kemudian menyentuh wanita itu, tapi wanita itu tetap tidak dapat dikeluarkan.

"_**Sasuke**_ _**suus**_ '_**frigus**_ _**hic**_ (Sasuke, disini dingin sekali." Teriak Itachi membuka sebuah benda yang sangat dingin, dan penuh dengan benda-benda aneh.

"_**Bracatus**_ _**Bumi**_ _**magna**_. _**Naruto**_ _**ut**_ _**fiat**_ _**pulvis**_ _**cum**_ _**fieret**_, _**hic**_. (Iya. _Bracatus_ bumi memang hebat. Naruto mungkin akan menjadi debu ketika berada disini)." puji Sasuke sambil memasukan tangannya kedalam benda itu.

"_**Lots**_ _**of**_ _**aqua**_ _**hic**_ (Banyak sekali air disini." Mikoto memainkan air disebuah ruangan, memang klan Uchiha sangat menyukai air.

Pandangan Sasuke tertuju ke sebuah foto Bracatus wanita berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum.

"_**Illa**_ _**valde**_ _**speciosus**_ _**est**_ (Dia sangat indah)," gumam Sasuke sambil memegang foto itu.

Itachi telah menggandakan rumah Bracatus wanita pirang itu, sehingga benda-benda yang terdapat didalamnya juga sama percis dengan benda milik wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

"Tralala, hari pertama masuk sekolah. Semoga menjadi hari terbaik sepanjang sejarah." Temari melangkahkan kakinya, menuju kesekolah. Langkah Temari terhenti ketika melihat rumah yang sepertinya baru disamping rumahnya.

"Perasaan, disamping rumahku itu lahan kosong. Kenapa tiba-tiba ada rumah?" gumamnya keheranan. Kemudian, Itachi yang ingin menghirup udara segar Bumi, keluar dari rumah itu.

"Selamat pagi. Baju yang bagus." Temari mencoba tersenyum kearah Itachi yang menatapnya aneh. Dia seolah tidak mengerti apa yang Temari ucapkan. Temari juga takjub melihat baju baja yang dikenakan Itachi, mirip sekali dengan baju di game _Dinasty_ _Warriors_ yang sering dimainkan Kankuro, adiknya.

"_**Quid**_ _**dicis?**_ (Apa yang kau katakan barusan?)" tanya Itachi sambil mendekat kearah Temari.

"Ha? Kau ngomong apa?" ujar Temari terkejut dengan bahasa yang digunakan Itachi.

"_**Qua**_ _**lingua**_ _**est**_ _**ut?**_ (Bahasa apa itu?)" Itachi berbicara sambil menatap Temari heran.

"Ck, kau pasti orang asing. Sudah yah aku mau ke sekolah. _Byeee_." Temari melambaikan tangannya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah barunya. Sementara Itachi masih terpaku melihat Temari yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya kemudian pergi.

"_**Pater**_, _**meus**_ _**non**_ _**cognoverunt**_ _**quid**_ _**loqueretur**_ (Ayah, aku tidak mengerti dia ngomong apa?)" ujar Itachi kearah Fugaku baru saja keluar dari rumahnya.

"_**Vos**_ _**have**_ _**ut**_ _**bibentibus**_ _**illam**_. _**Recently**_ _**meum**_ _**patrem**_, _**matrem**_, _**Sasuke**_ _**potus**_ (Kau harus meminum ini biar mengerti. Baru saja ayah, ibu dan Sasuke meminumnya)."

Fugaku menyerahkan botol berwarna hitam.

"Uhuk..Uhuk."

Setelah meminum itu, Itachi menjadi mengerti apa yang _bracatus_ bumi katakan, termasuk benda kotak didalam rumahnya yang bisa berbicara dan mengurung _bracatus _didalamnya itu.

"Mulai sekarang kita semua harus berbicara menggunakan bahasa ini, bahasa _Bracatus_ Bumi. Supaya mereka tidak mencurigai kita dan semoga kita dapat menemukan dimana klan Nara." ujar Fugaku serius dan menatap kearah keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

"Dia sebenarnya dari planet mana sih? Bahasanya aneh sekali. Apalagi bajunya," Temari masih sibuk memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Itachi tadi, sekarang dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolahnya. "Astaga aku terlambat." ucapnya sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Sesampainya disekolah,

"Untung saja aku tidak terlambat." Temari memilih bangku paling depan kemudian segera menuju ke aula sekolah tempat dilaksanakan upacara penerimaan siswa baru.

Setelah acara pengenalan Kepala Sekolah, Guru dan staf-staf yang lain, dan terakhir pengenalan ekskul sekolah.

"Aku akan masuk _cheerleaders_." Temari tersenyum kemudian membayangkan dia mengenakan seragam khas pemandu sorak sekolah itu. Pasti menyenangkan.

"Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?" gadis berambut merah muda tersenyum kearah Temari.

"Tentu saja."

"Terimakasih. Siapa namamu?"

"Temari. Kau?" Temari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sakura." Sakura kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Temari.

.

.

.

"Ayah, mengapa bau tubuh saya aneh begini?" ujar Sasuke sambil mencium bau tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ayah juga seperti anda." ujar Fugaku singkat.

"Saya harus mencari wangi-wangian. Saya tidak tahan dengan bau busuk dari tubuh saya ini, mungkin disini terdapat bunga lavender." Itachi kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah bangunan besar― sekitar lima belas menit dari rumahnya. Itachi memasuki bangunan itu dan melihat banyak terdapat benda-benda aneh terpampang disana.

"Maaf, saya ingin bertanya, mengapa tubuh saya bau?" tanya Itachi polos kepada wanita yang terlihat berjaga dibangunan itu.

"Ha? Apa anda tidak mandi dan berganti baju?" tanya wanita itu heran melihat kepolosan lelaki yang berada dihadapannya ini.

"Mandi? Benda apa itu?" Itachi hanya bisa bertanya saat wanita itu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang baginya asing itu. Sungguh kehidupan bracatus bumi sangat berbeda dengan kehidupan bracatus Mars.

"Ya mandi. Bersih-bersih. Kau siram tubuhmu dengan air dan memakai sabun cair ini ditubuhmu dari leher hingga kaki, kemudian siram lagi dengan air. Supaya bersih."

"Oh, hanya itu supaya saya wangi?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Kau perlu sabun wajah, odol dan sikat gigi untuk membersihkan gigimu, dan shampo untuk membersihkan rambutmu." Wanita itu sedikit terkikik geli saat mengajari Itachi cara menggosok gigi. Dia seperti mengajari anak bayi yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Oh." ujarnya singkat. Saat di Mars dia tidak perlu menggunakan benda-benda aneh itu.

"Jangan lupa ganti bajumu yang aneh itu." wanita itu menunjuk baju Itachi yang menurutnya tidak normal, yang benar saja memakai baju baja. Tidak masuk akal dan aneh, dia kemudian menunjukan baju koleksi terbaru. Tanpa aba-aba, Itachi mengambil baju itu sebanyak-banyaknya. Tidak lupa mengambil sabun, sampo, sikat gigi dan odol.

"Silahkan menuju kekasir Tuan." _Bracatus_ yang lainnya menunjuk kearah wanita yang sedang menghitung semacam kertas.

Itachi terlihat kaget saat _bracatus_ yang mengoperasikan layar itu memintanya membayar menggunakan kertas itu. Padahal dia tidak mempunyai alat untuk membayar.

"Saya bayar? Menggunakan apakah? Kertas itu?" tanya Itachi tidak mengerti.

"Iya tuan. Ini namanya uang." Wanita itu terlihat cengo kemudian menunjukan uang pecahan tertinggi kearah Itachi.

"Boleh saya pegang?" pinta Itachi kepada wanita kasir itu. Wanita itu kemudian memberikan uang itu. Itachi menggunakan _dominos_-nya dan memperbanyak uang itu. Membuat semua orang yang berada disana memandang takjub.

"Tuan ini kelebihan." ujar wanita kasir itu sambil mengembalikan uang itu.

"Itu kepunyaan anda, saya hanya minta satu saja."

Itachi meninggalkan mereka semua yang masih terheran-heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Itachi.

"Pria yang hebat." ucap wanita kasir itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sesampainya dirumah, Itachi segera memberitahu keluarganya tentang mandi, mengajari tata cara mandi dan bergosok gigi.

"Wah, wangi sekali tubuh saya," ujar Sasuke sambil mencium bau tubuhnya. Ucapan Itachi disambut anggukan dari keluarganya.

"_Bracatus_ bumi sangat hebat, mereka dapat membuat wangi-wangian seperti ini," ujar Mikoto sambil terus mencium wangi sabun.

Itachi yang telah wangi keluar dari rumahnya, duduk dihalaman rumahnya. Dia berniat menunggu gadis yang menyapanya tadi didepan rumah.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Huaaaaah jelek yaaaa :p oh yaaa bahasa nya aku pake bahasa latin hehe :) dan juga sesudah meminum ramuan itu, bahasa yang digunakan keluarga Itachi terkesan kaku dan formal. Dichapter 2 akan saya ceritakan klan Nara saat sampai dibumi.

Adakah yang mau review? :D mungkin kritikan :) See you :) Akane chit :*


End file.
